


Vanilla Jasmine Dreams

by Trulyurs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dr.Solo, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Plot as thin as tissue paper, Scenting, Scientist Rey, Seriously don't look to close, Where is Luke???, paging Dr.Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trulyurs/pseuds/Trulyurs
Summary: Rey is a young research assistent hoping to learn from the best, so when she is hired by Luke Skywalker she is hopeful. What she didn't exspect was Ben Solo. An alpha that seems to shutter at the sight of her. He is loud and harsh, one of the harder alphas she has incountered, and she is horribly attracted to him. What Rey doesn't know is that Dr.Solo is hidding a secret.





	1. Chapter One

Rey Nimba dreaded the dentist chair. She was just praying the dull ache in her jaw didn't mean a root canal, when the latest issue of cosmo grabbed her eye.  
“An Alpha for every Omega”  
The article outlined research done by the University of Michigan on the pheromones and how compatibility between certain people was so undeniable. The researchers could predict successful pairings and eventual bond-mate’s from scent samples. The colorful voice of the writer insinuated it could end a single Omegas search for a good man, send a scent sample in and have a man delivered to your door.  
It her dreams, Rey’s dating history was such a sore spot she literally didn't even entertain the idea. She went on two dates with a man named Paul, he was a sweet alpha who lacked a higher education. Rey thought she didn't mind, until it was clear he also lacked intelligence. The other was an alpha in her calculus class that became irate when she tried to tutor him, she didn't really have much skills at soothing an Alpha.

What kind of man can talk about protein shakes for twenty minutes, or the difference between bulking and endurance train. Suddenly Rey’s super secret dream man wasn't just tall and brawny, he was a fucking rocket scientist that could cook a good steak while arguing if the ending of lost was a good or bad. He would have been a massage therapist that loves giving foot rubs and would make her laugh. The Alpha dream would want her above all other women, she would never be a burden or worry he would leave her.  
And just like that Rey’s dream man with no real human features evaporates in her mind, because he doesn't exist. She would be a virgin for life, or at least until some Alpha came along and have pity on her when she was hormonal and desperate. The best she could hope for is that he wouldn't try to bite her, and with that depressing thought the throbbing in her jaw came back ten fold and the receptionist called  
“Rey?”.

 

Rey had worked as Professor Skywalker’s research assistant exactly one week before she was certain that Dr.Solo hated her. She was keenly aware of all alphas just by result of her designation but this was to a whole new level. When he first met her in the break room he looked at her with intense eyes.  
“The girl I’ve heard so much about. Rey I presume.” He had deep voice and she was frozen.  
Her damn Omega instincts kicking in, _Just listen to the big alpha, don't make him angry_. And big he was, tall with broad shoulders. Lord was his hair perfect, shifting her eyes down to avoid eye contact they landed on large strong hands. He smelled so good, as most alphas did.

She wanted to kick herself. “Thats me!” She narrowed her eyes at his badge, “Dr.Solo! It’s nice to met you.” She smiled, pretending she wasn't completely terrified of him. This was the twenty-first century she wasn't some scared whimpering omega.  
He regarded her for moment with a set jaw and then coffee cup in hand left without so much as a word.  
People would describe Dr.Solo as intense, intimidating, domineering and demanding, then follow it up with how amazing his research was or how he brilliant, genius, and his work was ground breaking. The man seemed to think she wasn't even worth insulting as she never engaged her in conversation which wouldn't have normally bothered Rey, except for that fact that she was helplessly attracted to him, and his smell. It followed him, like citrus and ceda, she could pretend the brawn paper towel man was there, cutting down trees. The scent could cloud her mind like no other. Maybe she needed to try dating again, she laughed to herself as if.

 

 

Ben Solo heard through the grape vine that his uncle had taken on a research assistant that Snoke was interested in. Rey Nimba, 22 year old graduate of Jakku University. At first he wanted to hate her, she was grossly under-qualified. His uncle was always hiring people he though had some special ability. She was cheery and sweet, with a cute British accent and everyone just thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. He saw  
Then he was in an elevator with her, and her scent damn near overwhelmed him. It was a hit of vanilla and then ended in notes of jasmine, it was warm and soft enveloping him like a humid day, surrounding him. He looked past the two betas and she was oblivious. Not affected in the slightest.How had he not smelled her before? She had been in the labs working for almost a month. He found himself in the gym most nights after work. He went to an Alphas gym, they grunted and yelled and sometimes fought. He spent evening benching his weight trying to work off his off frustration. Later he watched her discreetly through the lab windows, she was eating an apricot at her desk, and it was damn near pornographic. The juices rolling down her chin, she was so messy, and thats when it occurred to him, he was in rut.

For the next twenty-four hours Dr.Solo thought of Rey, little sweet Rey, all covered in apricot juice.  
Bent over all splayed out for him with her pink lips parted, _please alpha I need you, I need it please!!!_  
“I’ll give you what you need baby girl” His cock beading pre-cum.  
Her slick covering her thighs, cunt glistening with it. “Rey, sweetheart you are so wet for me.So messy.” She would smell like vanilla and apricot, like a fucking honey glazed apricot.  
_Please Ben let me cum, please!_ She whimpering, legs shaking as she bucks against his fingers.  
He grasps his knot that formed and stokes his reddened member as rope upon rope of bliss cover his stomach. And he knows for sure Rey Nimba is going to be the death of him, and he would never look at apricots the same again.

 

            “And as you can see the scent glands of Alpha and Omegas scent glands are located on the neck, wrist, cheeks and genitals. After first presenting as an Omega most of you will experience an intense period of time known as hyperphagia or the common term glutton which is a stage of Estrus where an Omega is driven to eat and increase her body weight for her impending heat.”  
Sixteen year old Rey sat in the back of the class of Omegas from her high school. The other girls seems excited and glanced at each other with mystified looks. Rey on the other hand preyed she would hold of presenting until she was out of Plutt’s shitty group home. She wasn't safe, never safe with him or other predatory Alphas.

        Rey thought back to that day just about every time it was time for her heat. May and December like clock work, so here she was a month away and starving. She had forgotten her tuna fish sandwich and her pringel’s. As she was cursing her forgotten lunch she turned a corn and collided with a wall of man.  
“You should watch where you are going!” Ben growled then looked down at her, his anger subsided quickly.  
“I am so sorry” _Alpha_. She put her arm out and leaned onto the wall suddenly very light headed.  
“Miss.Nimba is everything okay?” His voice had such a deep timber. He sounded suddenly very gentle. She sighed, her hormones would have her jump him right now.  
“I’m just feeling a bit dizzy, I forgot my lunch so I was heading to the vending machine.” She chuckled, just Rey the bumbling idiot. She could die of embarrassment.  
She made her move to walk past him, when his arm shot out and held her around the middle.  
“Let me help you, you look very unsteady.” He whispered, his words laced with authority. His big brown eye where unreadable, and Rey was about to abject on the grounds that she was very capable of helping herself.  
Her vision darkened at the edges, and she leaned into him, “Okay.”

He sat her at the bench next to the vending machine and punched numbers into the panel.  
Ben watched her silently as she ate a bag of trail mix and drank a can of sprite. She felt so uncomfortable under his supervision.  
“Thanks. I don't usually get like this,” she wanted so badly to say sorry. _Sorry Alpha, I didn’t want to cause any problems._

“It’s three, a bit late to be eating lunch, or is my uncle overworking you?” He asked clenching his jaw. Rey’s presents was stirring things in him.  
“No, no not at all, I just lost track of time. I’m fine now!” She shot up from the bench.  
“Thank you again!” She quickly walked out the door leaving a concerned alpha in her wake.

 

Then the next day the food started appearing on her desk. She had just ran to check the samples in the incubator when she returned to find a tupperware bowl with a post it note that read Rey in beautiful cursive writing.  
Inside was a turkey roll up with grapes and strawberries. Everything was cut up and so perfectly placed.  
Rey assumed Rose brought it to her after her embarrassing run in with the dark prince of the office.

“Rose thank you for the lunch!” Rey whispered as they walked to their cars that evening.  
“What lunch?” Rose asked. “Oh by the way you such come out with me and Finn. We are gonna get dollar bottles at Maz’s! Cheap beer!!!” she cheered.  
Rey laughed, “Sure!” she forgot her mystery lunch as she started drooling thinking about Maz’s potato skins. Her preheat goring was going to reach epic proportions.

 

                       The next day if was a small blue box of truffles with the same post it note like before. Rey had just ran to the restroom. She looked around suspiciously. “Who would be doing this?” Rey thought out loud.  
“Doing what sunshine?” Dr.Dameron was walking through the office with his second cup of coffee in his hands.  
“Someone left me chocolates on my desk, and yesterday they left me lunch,” she whispered.  
“Oh looks like you have an admirer!” He grinned.  
“It’s not Finn is it?” he asked suddenly looking very disarmed.  
“No way I went out with him and Rose last night and they though maybe Mitaka would do this. Like maybe he has feelings for me.” She seemed so uncomfortable.  
“Well, don't waste good chocolate! It’s kinda cute that he thinks he could get with a hot omega like you!” He grins suddenly back to his jovial self.  
“I will just have to let him down easy.” Rey sighs. She didn't want trouble at work, not with Ben Solo watching her for any weaknesses.

Later that week she was working late on a new set of samples when she dropped by her desk to grab the next set of data sheets there was Chinese take out. On top of the tied plastic bag was the same pretty writing. She wasn't one to turn down orange chicken and she could hardly believe it was already believe it was four pm. She was gonna be here awhile to finish up.  
She was half way through an egg roll when Mitaka walk in.  
“Hey Mitaka, did you see who left this chinese on my desk?”

He looked over his shoulder at her. “You didn't order it?” he asked.  
“No someone left it here with my name on it and I can't figure out who.” She popped another piece of tangy chicken in her mouth.  
“And you ate it!” he looked alarm, “You are braver than I am!”  
“I didn't want it to go to waste!” she whined.  
He laugh, she was sure he didn't leave it for her at this point.  
“Well,I didn't see anyone” He sighed. “I have to go back in the lab with Finn and Poe making moon eyes at each other.” He made a gagging noise and she laugh.  
Rey is left alone to ponder on who is leaving her gifts of food.

 

“What brings you in to day Ben?” Dr.Harbor had been his physician since he presented at seventeen.  
“I think I need stronger suppressants.”  
Dr.Harbor looked over so papers in his chart thoughtfully.  
“All you hormones are at acceptable levels, no extended ruts. What is bothering you?”  
Ben sighs, feeling very aware of how he may sound. “I have been having some odd urges, compulsions I haven't ever experience. I keep leaving food for a coworker, an Omega. I don't know why but I find myself at her desk sneaking around. I sometimes watch her eat them when she doesn't know I’m looking.” He is looking everywhere but at Dr.Hardor. His face is burning with shame.  
God he is gonna end up on some list, of potential creeps.  
“Well is she unmated?” the Doctor inquires.  
“Yes.” He thinks that is not the point.  
“I see this all the time Ben, your twenty-nine, and you are past the stage where you want to screw everything that walks. Also some Omegas smell better than others, it’s the nature of compatibly. The better the smell, well the more compatible you will find yourself to be biologically speaking. But Ben you are a scientist, you know this. This isn’t always something you should turn off. You want to settle down, you are displaying wooing behavior. She is most likely nearing her heat and you are driven to feed her, show her what a great alpha you could be.” Dr.Harbor smiles.  
“My advice is ask the girl out to dinner, if she accepts great! Invite me to the bonding celebration. If not it her loss and these problem behaviors while embarrassing will pass with her impending heat, or when she is mated” He smiles at Ben one more time. _When she is mated_ , the words rip through Ben’s chest painfully. Mated to someone else, someone thats not him.  
“Good luck !”  
Ben clinches and unclenches his jaw while running his hand through his hair.

The next morning he is standing at his counter, with another little Tupperware container. At this rate he should buy some stock in the company the way he is going through them, because he will never ever ask her for them back. That would mean letting her know he is a pathetic perv that can stop thinking about her. He cuts cheese up into little cubes and then squeezes lemon over apple slices so they don't brown. He wants her to eat it all, it needs to look appetizing. Ben finds this whole thing deeply satisfying in a why that other actions never have. Mindless hook ups at the bar, sure they were fun and hot, but was it quite as erotic as the thought of Miss.Nimba eating his secret offerings. He piled in the stack of crackers and closed the top. He was sure he most likely need to seek professional help.

 

          Ben backed her into the wall of the lab.  
“Miss.Nimba your performance on our research has been very bad, I just don't know what I’m going to do with you!” he growled.  
“I’m sorry Alpha, I will do better I promise!” she whimpered.  
“Will you?” his arms caging her in on both sides she tried to make herself small. “I could think of a few things you could do.” He said into her ear. Rey felt a gush of wetness between her legs. “Whats this Miss.Nimba you’re making a mess all over the labs floors. Look at you all wet.”  
“I I I didn't mean to Dr.Solo, I’m sorry.” She was shaking.  
“Oh you smell so good, little omega. I’m gonna taste you!” he was kissing and licking down her neck and she moaned loudly form his mist rations his hands skirting under her dress to stoke her swollen wet cunt.  
“Don’t worry I’ve got you, I will make you come” He groaned into her neck.  
“Yes, Dr.Solo please I need to come, please alpha.” She was gasping as she shot up in her bed, her underwear soaked. Rey hands hastily dove into her pajamas to rub herself quickly coming with a hitched breath.  
“Holy hell!” she said into her empty bedroom.

“I’m not completely sure I can be your friend anymore Finn! Deep Blue Sea was a way better movie than open water, I mean as far as shark movies are concerned. They were genius sharks Finn, genius!” Ben can hear Rey arguing with Finn across the hall as the everyone has opened due to the early arrival of a heat wave and the bad air conditioning in the old college building. Ben had to now deal with the fact that Rey wore summer dresses to work, and that she had long tan legs. He had to hear he sweet laugh and perfectly timed jokes that had all of her coworkers wrapped around her fingers.  
“Oh you just liked it because it had an Omega as a research scientist” Finn shot back  
“Someone left you food again? You sure it’s not Mitkata? ” Finn said just noticing the apples and cheese. Ben bristled at the fact that she thought it was Mitkata. He had to tell her, soon.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Rey says quietly. She felt very mixed feeling about the food, one part of her was so worried she had a coworker with a crush. But the omega in her ate up the attention, all the care that went into the food. Who were they? She didn't want anyone finding out.  
Rey could just hear Dr.Solo taking a jab at her over some coworkers affections and how inappropriate it was. Why his option mattered at all was beyond Rey. She starting to believe it might be Matt, the equipment technician that maintained all the labs at the university. He was tall and blond with a dorky smile, and he always was happy to help her with the sterilizer was on the fritz. He was sweet and an alpha with a mild lemon grass smell. Of corse Rey had no interest in Matt, instead becoming infatuated with an asshole who didn't even seem to notice her.  
“You know we could set up my go pro in the office and figure it out.” Finn counters.  
“Oh lord Finn you are very interested huh?” Rey laughs, though she does kinda want to know who it is too.  
“Yeah we could totally do that.” She smirks at her best friend.  
Across the hall Dr.Solo puts his head in his hands and signs, he thinks he feel a migraine coming on.  
“We should order indian tonight and watch the mummy series at Roses house.” Finn declared.

 

Rey headed to the break room with Finn, she was feeling like shit because of her period and wanted to eat her lunch and take some ibuprofen. She was going to sit with Poe and Finn and not worry about anyone else. She was at the microwave heating her spaghetti left overs in front of the table where Hux and Ben sat.  
Hux looked up at her, “ _Miss.Nimba hand me the salt and pepper._ ” His voice came out in a clear alpha command. It would work on most any Omegas and was considered rude and in poor taste. Ben’s hands had to clutch the table to stop himself from upturning the table over. Who the hell did Hux think he was? _Alpha commanding his Omega_. Wait she wasn't his.  
“I am so sorry that just slipped out.” Hux’s looked dumb founded. Rey was smelling even sweeter than usual and had most of the alphas on edge. It was just the nature of working with a young attractive Omega and no one complained just between the Alphas they would have off handed comments. “This office smells to fucking good.” Poe said one morning.  
“We need better ventilation”Hux complained later.  
But now in the office break room the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees. Rey spun around, completely shaking the alpha command with a roll of her neck. Ben had never seen a women shake a command like that except his mother. No one gave Leia Solo an Alpha command. He was in awe, but Hux visibly paled.  
She rounded the table and pulled his chair out. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing giving me an Alpha command, you fuck.” She whispered in a harsh tone her eyes deadly.  
“I am so sorry it really just slipped.” He was afraid of this little omega.  
“Oh it just slipped huh? You better not have it slip again, or so help me god-“  
“Rey hon, I’m sure it was just an accident, its fine. Please don't hurt him.” Finn was by Rey side in an instant.  
He pull a gentle hand on her arm as if he was afraid of her.  
She shook it off and seemed to come back to herself. “I’m fine.” She went to the microwave got her lunch and slammed it shut and left.  
“Holy fucking christ! What the hell!” Hux let his breath out.  
“You got off easy, I once saw some Alpha try to give her a command at the club. Just teasing kind of thing, about her having to let him buy her a drink. She broke his nose, just like that” Poe said from the next table snapping her fingers.  
“It’s not her fault!” Finn said from the fridge trying to find his lunch in the madness of assorted lunch bags.  
“I have never seen an Omega just bulk it like that. I have to say I’m bloody impressed.” Hux whispered.  
“Might teach you to watch yourself in the future.” Ben said darkly.  
“Rey didn't exactly come from a happy go lucky family, she was raise in foster care just like me. She had some asshole who ran the group home she was at. Rey learned to shake orders, and she is wicked fast to lay a person out. So if I were you I wouldn't be impressed, I would be scared. You had better find a way to apologize properly. She will listen once she is cooled off if your genuine about it okay.” Finn is dead serious.  
“Yes,of course I will figure something out. I am actually mortified that just happened.”  
If you had asked Ben what would make Rey more irresistible to him this morning, he would have said nothing. She was just impossible to resist for him, terrible taste in movies and how she was annoyingly always awake first thing in the morning. Nope she was fucking it, she checked boxes Dr.Solo didn't think he had. He had to have her, he had to get his shit together and not fuck it up.

 

  
Rey was simmering mad. IF he dared to report her or get her in trouble she had witnesses, she was not in the wrong. Some Omegas just laughed it off as boys with be boys but not Rey. Some Alpha wasn't going to give her compulsions. She hated how she longed for an alpha someone she wouldn't mind letting command her. Dr.Solo had seen the whole thing. He most likely thought even less of her than he had before. She was near tears when she heard a soft knock on the small supply closets door.  
“Yes,” she called trying to sound normal, she wiped away her tears and fanned eyes.  
Ben Solo came in slowly.  
“I was just taking a moment. I will leave.” She went to walked past him.  
He put an arm out against the supply shelves.  
“I came here to make sure you were all right Miss.Nimba. Hux was an ass.” He looked down at her, she avoided his eyes. How could this be the same girl, this fragile little thing?  
“I’m fine, it’s really a none issue. I took care of it.” She crossed her arms.  
“Oh I know, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, I am worried because it’s hard being tough all the time. I know, I’m the office asshole. I am sorta well versed in it.” He cracked a smile at her and she melted.  
“Taking apprentices because I think I could make a fine office bitch.” She laughed.  
“Sorry Phasma is such a bitch they don't even let people try, at any rate you’re not a bitch.” He whispered the last part. She was so close and this closet was so small.  
“You don’t have to be nice to me. I’m not going to report Hux, or anything. I don't want any trouble, and I know I’m not your favorite person, but it’s the truth.” She wondered if maybe her heat hormones were keeping her in a daze where she felt unstoppable. Confront Hux’s sure, why not. Tell off Dr.Solo, the embodiment of an apex predator in a small confined space why not! Rey was super Omega, nothing could stop her at this point, except the very for Ben Solos next statement.  
“I actually really like you, I am just a prickly guy. I tried to change but it’s who I am. I don't know how to be like Poe or you. I’m just a cold person.”  
“You like- Rey coughed. “You like me?”  
“Yes it’s why I  
“How did you find me?” Rey asked smiling up at him completely in awe that he actually fit in the closet at all.  
Ben froze, I watch you all the time, and a bit obsessed didn't sound like a good answer.  
“I spent some time in this closet,” he said vaguely.  
“I couldn't imagine a time when you fit in this closet,” she was even closer now and she took a deep breath in. His natural scent filled her nose and she sighed. Pine and cedar and woods.  
His jaw dropped when she leaned in to catch his scent. Her head went dim and her eyes glazed over.  
“Is something the matter? _Omega_?” His adam's apple bobbed right near his scent gland, if she got closer she could nuzzle right in. Uses a designation as a pronoun was ever either an insult or a come on and Rey knew what this was.  
“You don't smell very prickly to me?” She whispered.  
“Oh fuck,” was all he got out before he had her against the wall and his lips on her. She felt a sudden helplessness, sinking into his big strong arms. He radiated heat and his kiss was sweet but demanding of all of her attention.  
Ben pulled away, bewildered that he had just acted on his baser impulses.  
“I am very sorry. I forgot myself” He stepped away from her, until she whimpered. God’s she sounded to sweet.  
“It’s fine Ben, I just think if you want to kiss me like that you should buy me coffee first.” she smiled and tried to caught her breath. It was hard with their scents swirling in the small space, it made the lab outside seem very far away.  
“Coffee? I was thinking dinner, tonight?” he looked her over, with her pink lips all swollen from his kiss. She was flushed but somehow managed to blush as his invitation.  
“Aww, tonight I have a date with The Mummy, but tomorrow night I’m all free.”  
“Deal.” He moved away from her but before leaving his hand came to her face and he brushed his fingers over her lips. Mine, his instincts growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben stayed behind in the closet and Rey left first. The Alpha was left to contemplated the fact that he had never dated an Omega before, a small part of him feared rejection. The issues he had with his own designation had insured that Ben spent his twenties having mindless hookups with betas. It kept every thing easy. He couldn't lose control and accidentally bond with a random woman in the heat of the moment, thus leading to an awful pairing of two people whom don’t care for each other. He couldn't knot them, but he didn't mind. There wasn’t any pesky scent left on him for days letting everyone he encounter know he had sex with random strangers,and no lingering feelings either.   
The women he ended up pair off with at the end of the night like to ‘play omega’. Some romanize version of what they thought it would be, they would whine and present themselves by getting on all fours and lifting their bottom. But he thought it was annoying, and knew from porn, real documentation of periods of heat that this acting was far from the truth.  
The idea of an Omega intrigued him, up to a point. Then he had to encounter them on the social level, and they were not like betas at all. Most were guarded by highly protective family members or interest males and doted on to the point they were complacent in the fact that they needed to be cared for. That just miffed Ben, he was raised by an Omega politician who was born in a time when Omegas weren't allowed to get their own bank accounts because they weren't ‘able’ to handle the stress of money management. Leia Organa didn't even take her husbands name in marriage.   
When Omegas weren't allowed to work or use birth control because it would ‘upset’ their alphas. So of the Omegas he had met and managed to spend any time with, he had never met one that could actually hold a conversation with him. He was an intense person, Ben’s outburst of anger were sharp and quick. He was aggressive and ruthless in his work.   
The truth was that Ben didn't know if he would be a good alpha, and had decided as a teen he would never be Han Solo. The absentee father was not the best Alpha role model a boy could have.  
High school had been a juggernaut of hormones and issues at home. Presenting as an Alpha hadn't been a surprise since his father was one, what was a surprise was how people around him seemed to change. He could feel the unease of other alphas acutely, and now Ben had to deal with a hierarchy of the men around him. The subtle tells of the pecking order, and the profound hurt feeling of having other fear him. 

How strongly this all seemed to drive home the fact that his father, the man that was supposed to be his alpha, was not there. Han Solo seemed to show up at home for two things, the first was when his mother needed him. Leia and Han didn't have a perfect relationship but they were strongly bonded and highly in tune with one another. She seemed perfectly happy to go about life in the senate while her husband ran around the globe for work.  
Ben had never understood why his father would finally come home and then have him stay with Luke. Then he would be gone, sometimes before Ben even had a chance to see him off. He wondered often if he had understood heats and ruts earlier then maybe he wouldn't have been so mad. Han would call and make big promises of visits but his trade and shipping business kept him traveling.The truth was Han Solo couldn't give up the chase, the thrill that a nomadic life style allowed. The second reason was if Luke told him he needed to come home.  
When Ben really needed an Alpha it was Luke who stepped up, and Ben had been such a horrible kid. He resented Luke, and ached for his father’s presence.   
Han seemed to light up a room with his jokes, and when he was around his mom smiled so much more. Han scent could sooth Ben to the core, and he knew it was a deep primal part of him that remembered being a young child sleeping safely on Han. Sadness soured into anger, and finally Ben realized Han had bigger priorities than his family. He was cold and distant to his father as a result. At fifteen he had his first fight, it was with another Alpha at baseball practice. He couldn't even remember what set it off, prolonged eye contact maybe, but he knew it was simmering just under the surface between them. It was like an unreal magnetism, an event that was destined to take place. Ben broke the boys nose,his shirt was covered in blood and he busted up all his knuckles. The Alpha in him was sated, but Ben was terrified. It was Luke who showed up and talked to the kid’s dad.   
It was Luke who took him to his house,and with calm slow movements cleaned his hands.   
Luke smiled at him.  
“It’s okay kid, these years are rough.”   
Ben didn't even realize he was crying until his shoulders shaking with sobs. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt anyone I’m sorry.” Luke hugged him, and Ben knew that Luke was his alpha.  
Because his uncle wanted to be there, and he could stop Ben in his rage with just a few words. Because it was Luke that never left him, Luke that always was a phone call away, there for him.

So he stood in the dark supply closet long enough to finally lose his erection and then proceeded to his uncles office like a dog with his tail between his legs, because he had just asked a young research assistant to dinner. And when Ben faced personal crisis of this preparation, it was Luke who would get him out of his head. 

 

Luke’s office door was always open, nirvana quietly played in the back round. His uncle was eccentric to say the least, never adhering to dress codes or social norms. He instead wore burkinstock’s and shorts. Hawaiian shirts with the brightest patterns. Said phrases like “It’s all good” or “Right on man”.   
He was the world’s calmest Alpha, he never postured or had to assert his dominance. Even when people wanted to disprove his research or try to take over the labs at the university he met all threats with an air of ease. Ben envied him, and also found him to be an unbearably annoying uncle.

“What has driven my nephew to my office? Has someone died!” he looked up from a stack of papers he was grading.  
Ben closed the office door. Luke’s face turned serious,   
“You didn’t get in a fight with Hux did you? Because Poe has already been in here raising all kinds of hell about him using alpha speak on Miss.Nimba.”   
“No.” He growled as he walked to Luke’s couch and sank into the old worn out mustard green cushions.   
“Whats wrong Ben, you smell all kinds of uneasy kid.” 

“I am in love with Rey Nimba.” he said quietly. Ben had finally said it out loud, he wasn't just sexually attracted to her. He felt a painful burning in his chest just at the sight of her. Seeing her interaction with Hux made him realize he wanted to be the one to protect her from others. Rey was fierce, but she shouldn’t have to do things all on her own. He didn't dare look Luke in the eyes.

Luke was silent for a long moment. Ben ran his hand through his hair and leaned back into the couch.   
“Far out man, I would not have guessed that one. You mean to tell me you are the Blue Jay?” Luke laughed. 

“The what?!” Ben looked at him confused.

“The one leaving food, the secret admirer to shy to approach our sweet charming little Rey and ask her out like a normal well adjust modern man.” Luke gave a knowing smirked.  
“I don’t know where it came from, but after I started I couldn’t stop.” He whispered through clinched teeth. “I can’t stop thinking about her”  
“Well,ask her out!” he demanded.  
“Luke listen to me! I did…” Ben stood up and paced.  
Luke sensing where this was going went to his mini fridge and grab two beers out.  
“Aw rejected I see, well if it helps you feel any better I don't think any other alphas here have a chance with her either. These things happen, being rejected isn't a bad thing! At least you tried, and for that I am extremely proud of you man!”  
“No, Luke she said yes, to dinner. Tomorrow night, I’m supposed to be going to dinner with her”  
“What?” Luke looked surprised, and handed Ben a cold can of beer.  
“Then whats the problem?” Luke asked.  
“I am going to fuck this up, I am fucked.” Ben couldn't articulate the real root of the problem.  
“Oh my naughty nephew you have so much to learn. Just go with the flow man, it will all work out. If you play you cards right you might just be fucked.” Ben spit out his beer and choked at his uncles brazen words.  
“Just be yourself Ben”.

 

 

Rey somehow made it through the rest of her afternoon without any one catching Ben’s scent on her. And it was on her, as if it had sunk into her very skin, and invaded her nose. Maybe people heard about how she lost it on Hux and were keeping a safe distance. She could barely think about what happened with Hux after Ben in the closet.   
Rey’s mind was reeling with heady arousal, her body vibrating with nervous energy. This could all go so wrong, Ben was an older alpha. Her imagination went wild with all his past lovers, was she just one of the many women he followed into dark closets to show his concern? Had his concern for her been genuine? Her lack of experience coupled with their strong natural chemistry lead Rey to thinking that she would always wonder what would happen unless she gave it a shot. She could spent some time exploring this connection.

 

 

“Rey, why isn't Brendan Fraser making movies anymore?” Rose whined as the movie ended. She had somehow managed to not bring up her whole encounter with a certain doctor, or her upcoming date through The Mummy, while Rose and Finn made fun of the terrible CGI and Rey daydreamed about Ben Solos voice.  
“I don’t know he has sorta just disappeared.” Rey mused.  
“Peanut,you okay? You haven't touched your dinner and you have been so hungry lately.” Finn said as he gathered up the plates from their dinner.   
“I must be on the tail end of it all, I feel fine.” Rey smiled, truth was she was lost in her own thoughts. They all seemed centered on brown eyes, and muscular forearms peaking out from the rolled up sleeves of a dress shirt.   
“I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset about Hux, I made sure Poe talked to Dr.Skywalker.” Finn looked concerned.  
“No, don't worry about me Finn! I’m fine really, I just snapped at Hux really. I hate to say this, but I may have over reacted a bit really. I mean I am just in a crappy mood cause I don't feel well.” Rey smiled. Everything seemed so much better than it had this morning.  
Rose and Finn gave each other a confused look. Rey was never one to just forgive and forget Alpha’s for being aggressive jerks.   
“Okay if you say so.” Finn looked unconvinced.  
Rey didn't want to keep them in the dark, but would they really understand? She felt an undeniably biological pull to Ben Solo. He seemed made for her on a chemical level, and that wasn’t just her heat hormones talking. She collected her things, reassured her friends she was perfectly fine and drove home.

Her apartment was above a small computer repair shop, it was small and out of the way. She liked how the light came through the windows. It was Rey’s space,and she felt safe there. Though if really pressed, Rey always felt a touch of loneliness at the end of the day. Coming home to a silent apartment, where nothing has been touched. Everything just as it was left, stagnate. She sighed and went to bed.

Like most Omegas Rey had a routine. It assured that the she was comfortable and confident about her body. She took the same suppressants and used the same scent neutralizing shampoo since she presented. This also included temping, every morning while she was off suppressants to allowed her heat.  
Her thermometer was highly sensitive and made for tracking fertility. It was a fancy, highly advance device enabled with bluetooth. It connected to the app on her phone and give her a real time forecast of her impending heat. She didn't spend four hundred dollars to not use the thing.   
So after Rey turned off her morning alarm,she diligently grabbed the white device off her bedside table. Still half asleep she would pop it in her mouth and wait a minute for the soft beeping tone and corresponding colored lights indicating fertility. What really woke Rey up that morning was not a soft beeping tone, but the shrill alarming of the thermometer. It’s small led light was flashing yellow, and the temp read 101.1 degrees. Rey was in pre-heat. Her temp would continue to rise for the next few hours till she was in full blown heat.   
She checked her phone app to make sure, because she was certain she wasn't supposed to start for four more days. Rey had even put in a leave request from work based on her predicted days. The app was clearly showing Rey went into heat four to five days early. It predicted she would reach full estrus by three pm. She emailed Luke, and Finn about work and apologized for the inconvenience.  
Rey was barley through ordering some groceries through an online delivery service when she remembered her date. She almost wanted to cry,and she didn't even have his number to tell him why she wouldn't make it.   
Rey whined out into her quite room, how would she tell him. She had to surmise that it was her bad luck that was to blame for this. He would find out at the office she was out. Maybe when she got back to work they could reschedule. 

 

Ben poured the chicken noodle soup in the small plastic bowl and the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the sip lock bag, before thinking that perhaps now that his feeling were known by Rey he would stop this madness. That didn't seem to be the case. He had still gone without being caught, and he found a small thrill thinking about how to go about getting around Finn’s hidden camera for the better part of his evening.   
Yet when he went to survey the area Rey’s cubicle light was off and her tea mug wasn't out. She always had tea out, especially by ten am, he checked his wrist watch.   
Mitaka was walking by when Ben stopped him.  
“And where is Miss.Nimba? It is ten o'clock already?” Maybe that would sound as though he wasn't a love sick alpha.  
“Oh she is out today, out all week actually. Think she is in heat or something.”  
Mitaka said it so nonchalantly. As Betas usually did, not understanding the profound effect it had on Ben just to know that information.

Rey was in heat, his Rey. She was out there somewhere without him. She was hot and uncomfortable and needy. Ben’s vision seemed to tunnel, and he couldn't hear what Mitaka went on to say as he briskly walk straight to Luke Skywalker’s office and finding it empty he went into his file cabinet with his personal files.   
Perhaps if Luke had been there it would have given Ben the minute he needed to snap out of his trance. Perhaps if he didn't know what she looked like after being kissed, or if he wasn’t aware of how she smelled when aroused he would have thought this action was odd or unnecessary.   
But nothing broke his train of thought and he quickly had her address. Then he quietly collected his thing without anyone in the office noticing. He was half way to her house when he realized that he didn't know what he would say to her, when he looked over to the lunch he packed for her sitting on his passenger seat he smiled. 

 

Rey heard a knock and for a moment all her instincts told her to hide. Omegas were naturally prone to shying away from people during their heats and Rey was no exception. She didn't want to have to face some door to door sells me, or be the reason the cable man went into rut. And her groceries were delivered an hour ago.  
But something made her go check to see who it was. She looked down at herself. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, and her hair was in sloppy bun.There was a small desperate part of Rey’s Omega brain that hoped it was Ben. Hoped he felt as compelled by her as she did by him. 

She peaked through the blinds and there on her small wooden stairwell was Ben. Rey darted away from the window and gripped the back of her couch. A gush of slick coming out of her, just the knowledge of an alpha so near her was almost too much. Her hands twitched to touch herself. She wasn't even in full blown heat it would be okay to quickly talk to him from the door. No harm done right? Rey thought desperately trying to rationalize he next move.  
“Rey, Are you okay? Mitaka told me you were sick so I brought you some soup.” Ben said. It was the only excuse he could think of at the moment.

Mitaka told Ben she was sick? Not in heat, but sick. She thought she was clear in her email that she was in heat not sick, but she was going to be out for sick leave because of her heat. Oh lord, Ben didn't know.  
“Ben, Ben you can't be here.” She whispered through a small crack in the door. His sweet omega dream, her face was flushed pink. She was in little shorts that made his mouth go dry. Rey’s scent hit him like a freight train. Heat, pure sinful heat. Just an omegas smell’s with no mates scent to pair with it was overwhelming to him. He swallowed tightly and with a set jaw found his resolve. She was safe and sound at home. That would need to be enough for him. He needed to leave. 

“I just came to leave this with you, it’s okay Rey.” His voice was low, and so deep. Did it go down about octave when he said her name? She couldn't deny how perfect it sounded on his lips. His scent faintly wafting over her.  
“Thanks” she squeaked and opened the door just enough to grab the small bowl from his hands. She couldn't look at him directly, not if she was going to keep any ounce of self control. Then her eyes landed on the soup, and the post it note that adorned the top. In perfect penmanship Rey was scrawled. The same hand writing as the person leaving her gifts.

For a moment it took her breath away, she couldn't grasp that Ben Solo, the dark moody man prone to outburst in the lab could be her secret admirer.   
Dr.Solo had made her food, and then delivered them to her desk. He had spent time out of his day thinking about her? She could picture it so clearly, him slowly cutting up grapes and strawberries to arrange them for her.   
Rey was so dumbfounded, that this big and often intimidating alpha could be so impossibly sweet?  
“It was you?” She looked up at him standing at her door with the face of pure hunger.  
She dropped the bowl and launched herself into his arms. Their lips found each other in a heated embrace. Ben tasted divine on her tongue. His arms supported her and held her to him.   
Ben pulled away, “I didn't know how to tell you” he whispered looked down at her with his big brown eyes. His hands griped her

Her alpha, the big strong man that looks to tall for most rooms. The one with the scowl that is threatening graduate students for adjusting the temperature of his heating mantles. Standing by the door during meeting leaning against its frame,and rolling his eyes when Hux gets into the importance of sticking to the lab budget. The man that goes to the supply closet to sooth a certain omega’s nerves. People call him an abrasive Alpha, and he was. He was her alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I am trying to work on my spelling and grammer. This has been a great exercise for my creative side and I am having so much fun in this fun different A/B/O world. I may have to extend the chapter count because, well the next chapter is going to be straight smut.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the smut. I love writing smut, don't know if smut likes me lol. Enjoy, I am exstending the chapter count cause these two have alot of love to give. This has been very theraputic, making me take time away from a stressful career to just write. So I'm happy I have been doing it!

Rey spared no time in kissing Ben her legs wrapped tightly around his middle as he walked into her apartment and closed the door. His scent pacified her, sending a calm over her nerves. 

 

_He is here, your Alpha is here._

 

“Rey.” his voice was husky. He looked passed her for a moment and then whispering against her throbbing scent gland, “I need to taste you _Omega._ ”

 

He moved quickly putting her face down on her small dining room table which wobbled no matter how many pennies she had used to try to level it. 

 

Rey turned to watch him as her legs dangled over the side of the table.

She couldn't believe how calm Ben was as he slowly pulled out a chair to sit down. She gripped the side of the table for purchase her insides screaming for her to beg. Every fiber of her being wanted to plead for attention. _Please look at me Alpha! Please, touch me._

 

His hands only trembled slightly as he pulled down her shorts to her knees revealing the prettest pink cunt he had ever seen. Her lips were shaved but hints of brown curls peaked from above her slit. She was soaking with slick, drops rolling down her thighs. 

 

Rey cried out, unable to stand not being touched a moment longer.

“ _Please Alpha, Please.”_ She was near tears.

 

“So needy, how badly do you need me sweet girl?”

 

Using his tongue he lapped up the slick that had collected at her entrance. The place she smelled most of heat, the epicenter of this whole ordeal. 

 

_“So bad Ben so bad, please I need it.”_ She puts her cheek to the table as she is unable to focus on anything but the feeling of him lavishing her cunt in attention. 

 

He could have spent an eternity licking and sucking on her swollen sex as she moaned. Her breath hitching only egged him on.

Ben had almost forgot his own arousal tenting his slacks. 

 

His thumb slowly enters her sex as his other hand exposes her clit for him to slightly kiss and breath on.

 

“Ben Ben I’m gonna come, please please I need to.” She sobs.

 

He pumps his thumb in and out slowly, letting the pressure build, he almost come away from her sweet slick to watch her fall apart. It isn't something he can pull away from, she is undeniable.

Rey is unavoidable for him, his sweet Omega cannot be ignored. 

 

She comes apart around his thumb, thrashing on the table. “yesyesyeysyesyesyesyes YES” she chants as the orgasm trails up her spine to the base of her skull till it reaches every nerve ending leaving an other worldly buzz in its wake. 

 

Squirting slick down his chin, a filthy messy orgasm. She isn’t aware for the next few moments and he slowly moves his thumb, licking her carefully as she continues to twitch with after shocks. 

 

His movements now are soft, caring. He lifts her from the table and bridal carries her to the one door he assumes to be the bedroom.

 

He laid her on the bed and looked down at her, a smile broke out on his face.

She was absolute perfection. 

 

He gently undressed her, and she sighed. Her eyes hooded and glazed over in pleasure at his touches. _“Thank you, Thank you, Thank you”_ She whispered.

 

“How are your arms so big?” She laughed as her small hands ran up his arms to his shoulders. 

“I have heard that a lot.” He crawls over her body. Wait, when did he take off his shirt? Rey thought over taken by the sight of just how muscular he is, and her mouth went dry. Was this real life? She mused. 

 

Though her real heat wasn't supposed to start till the afternoon she felt just as hazy and confused with Ben present.

 

“I want you to smell like me Rey. I want to cover you with my scent.I want to rub my come all over you body. I want you knot you Rey. How does that sound sweetheart?” He held himself over her on an elbow.

 

Rey gapped at his words. Yes, her mind screamed.

 

“Ben I have never done this before. I have always spent my heats alone.” She confessed. Her hands wrapped around his neck.

_“I’m nervous Alpha.”_

 

“Rey you have spent all you heats alone? How?” He knew it was possible, though uncommon. Some young Omegas spent a heat or two alone not ready for the intensity of sex with an alpha. But usually after what was often described as horrible agony an Omega would spend her heat with an Alpha in a casual nature, until she found one she chose to be her mate. 

 

“When I was younger I didn't have anyone I trusted enough. I would go to a sanctuary in Jakku. I think I have a hard time trusting alphas. _I’m sorry.” I’m sorry Alpha. I don't know what I’m doing! I promise I will be good for you Alpha. Please don't be angry!_ Rey felt her heat hormones grip her, they demanded she submit. She felt compelled by her natures to want please Ben.

 

“Oh Rey I’m so sorry that happened to you. I can’t imagine it was easy for you. _I’m here now Rey.”_ His voice dipped deeper into his chest becoming a full alpha purr. He would be happy to show her what it was like with an Alpha. Please and worship her.Try to prove himself worthy of her affection.Prove to himself he could deserve to protect something so precious. 

 

“Only being with betas isn't something to be ashamed about Rey. I have never had an opportunity to be with an Omega. We can learn this together.” He ran his hand up into her messy bun. Finding the hair tie that bound it all together he pull it out trying not to hurt her.

 

“No, Ben I have never been with any man, beta or alpha.” She couldn't look him in the eyes and pushed her face into the crook of his elbow as he gently unknotted her hair. His hands stilled.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat. His sweet pure Omega, so kind and bright was untouched.

 

His possessive alpha purred in contentment. Rey had never been close to an alpha purring in such a way, and it pleased her deeply. Ben was purring in her bed, for her. _I waited for you alpha, I waited for you._

 

_“Will you let me touch you Rey?”_ He whispered into her hair. His fingers still lazying though it. 

_“I will treat you so well Rey, let me take care of you during this.”_

 

_“Yes, Ben I want you to touch me. I want you, you felt me pleading for you to come to me. Didn't you?”_ She sighed into his arm.

 

“Yes, I tried to stay away from you Rey. You are so sweet and nice, I didn't think it would be a good idea to follow my attraction. I didn't think you would appreciate my attention, but you are very compelling.” Ben confessed.

 

He dipped his mouth to her ear and nibbled at her lobe letting is teeth glide over its flesh slowly. She shivered under him. “ _And now that I have seen you little Omega, I can’t look away.”_

 

The alpha thought back to the sight of her devouring a piece of fruit that made his dark obsession take root.

 

He hadn’t lied when he said he wanted her to smell like him. Ben licked and bit down her neck sucking at her pulse, her scent left him panting. Hard with arousal he ground his groin against her leg and rolled over her body.

 

The hot mouth that was cause breath moans and hisses of pleasure to erupted from Rey moved down her chest to her dusky nibbles and he ran his hand over one breast. His mouth capturing her other nipple as dug her nails in his shoulders. Once he was pleased with how it was hard and erect from his teasing he moved over to its twin.

 

_“Is it my imagination or are these a bit bigger than before?”_ He mused as he massaged her chest. They almost filled his large hand, perk and firm against his touch. Though he had no intimate knowledge of Rey’s body he had spent months staring at her. Her body slowly changing as her heat approached. 

 

_“Yes,they are all swollen and sore, Alpha. That feels so good. I’m getting so hot.”_ She clinched her eyes closed embracing the sensations he was giving her. _Let the alpha see you, let him touch you. Do you like them Alpha._

 

“Well, you are in heat aren’t you?” he smiled.

 

“Not till three, I’m still in pre-heat. I am not usually this coherent during my heat.” She opened her eyes and down at her stomach Ben looked up at her rather disheveled. His usually perfect hair was a ruffled, his lips dark pink from use.

 

“It gets more intense?” He raised his eyebrows. Ben had thought his self control was amazing, but the truth was if her scent grow even an iota stronger he was going to lose control. 

 

“Yes”,She whispered suddenly a bit embarrassed for how she had attacked him at the door.

 

Ben reached his hands around her waist and he was struck by how small she was. Yet her body screamed fertile, so soft and shaped just right for him. His face dragged down her rips and he left his scent all over her. Her balsamic scent blended with his earthy notes beautifully. The alpha would perfume her in this heady scent as long as she would have him. 

A perfect marriage of Alpha and Omega, blissfully simplistic in nature. 

 

He climbed up her body and found her lips. Kissing her with renewed fire. His finger found her entrance and stared gently preparing her for him.

 

_“More! Alpha more!”_ Rey whined pushing her hips up against his thick long finger that felt so different from her own.

 

He added another finger marveling at how her slick seemed ooze down his hand.

 

“ _I’m going to fill you up so well, fill you up so full.”_ Ben said against her mouth. She came around his finger again, and she was so sensitive from her prior peak that it was short and shocking. He added another finger slowly stretching her as she withered from her climax. Her slick was a perfectly made lubricant that eased the intrusion and made him confident that he would in fact be able to fit inside her.

 

_“Ben please I want to feel you! I want to see you.”_ Rey pleaded in a shaking voice. He sat up and stood undoing his belt. He needed to give this Omega what she needed.

 

Her eye fell to his hands, they were big strong hands with contours of veins that rips but into his arms. They pushed his boxers down and she was confronted with a thick weeping cock. It was far larger than Rey imagined. She felt her stomach drop, and her confidence fizzle away. That was not going to fit.

 

_“Ben”_ she fought the fear that seeped into her tone, her smell. But he was so wrapped up in her he couldn’t miss it. The way her body stiffened and her lips pursed.

 

_“Don’t worry sweetheart I will be so careful.”_ He cooed as he climbed back over her completely naked. Her comforter had been pushed to the ground to keep it way from the puddle of slick that was collecting between Rey’s trembling legs.

 

He calmed her with a kiss and his hand tilting her head back and he sighed against her skin as the head of his cock brushed her silky sex.

 

She lifted her hips to bring the head to her entrance and he praised her as he sunk in.

_“So good for me, You’er so good Rey. Your gonna take it so well aren't you?”_ He hissed as his length inched in. Nine inched slowly eased into Rey with shallow stokes.

 

She felt a stinging stretch and hearing Ben’s reaction to the sensation of her body was so good. The Omegas body sung under his praise.

_“Such a good girl for me, right?”_ He asked.

 

_“Yes A-Alpha”_ She could barely speak as he finally thrust to the hilt inside her.

 

A few tears streamed down the side of her face. “Are you okay Rey.” He kissed her cheeks and told her to beat slowly.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” she didn't sound convincing. _“It’s so much inside me alpha so much so much.”_

 

He took her slowly built up speed as her body slowly started shaking as the pressure started to build. Rey’s eye’s fell closed as her body moved with every thrust.

 

_“Keep your eyes open I want to you to look at me when you come on my cock.”_ His voice was dark with possessive need.

 

_“Need to know you remember who gave you this pleasure.”_ Ben started pounding into her and his thumb found her clit swiping across it desperate to see her satisfied.

 

_“I can’t, I can’t. It’s to much I can’t.”_ She helplessly cried as they rocked her into the crest. Clinching his cock with like a vice grip Ben’s movement stuttered. His was breathing through his teeth, and it seemed hedonistic to try stop his staggering orgasm.

 

“Fuck! Rey you are taking it so well such a good girl. Fuck gonna take my knot so well aren't you.”

 

He thrust once more as deeply as possible, his knot swelling causing him to jerk against Rey as he throbbed through it.

 

She was twitching and squirming against him, and he had to pull her against him holding her framing in place trying to sooth her.

 

_“Hot hot its to hot, it’s burning. I can’t its too big. Take it out Ben. Please Alpha it hurts.”_ She was shaking and crying.

 

“It’s okay Rey I’ve got you. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Shhhh I got you.” She held on to him tightly little sobs escaping her. He felt heart broken that he hurt her. His was locked deep inside her and every movement she made cause his cock to pulse with more spend.

 

_“I can feel it, I can feel you coming inside me Ben. I’m so full.”_ She sounded calmer. He looked at her and she as smiling. 

_“I’m sorry I got so scared. I didn't know it would be like that.Please don't be angry at me.”_ She looked at him like he was everything.

 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I hurt you. I’m sorry.” He turned them carefully so he was on his back and she was wrapped around him. He held her, his eyes were moist and he hugged Rey close.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back. 

“I’m happy you did it, I knew it would hurt. But I guess I didn't think it would be so bad.” She nuzzled into his chest and sighed.

She started quietly purring as he rubbed her back until she fell asleep. Ben didn't sleep, his guilt was still there. He was there to protect her, keep her safe and satisfied. Not painfully knot her, his chest burned at the memory of her tears. Then a buzzing filled the air.

 

His phone in the back pocket of his jeans was ringing on silent. He glanced over at the clock and realized is was 11:30 and that he would most likely finally be noticed to be missing at the lab. Ben wouldn't be leaving Rey for any reason, not now.

 

At 12:15 his knot finally softened enough to come out of Rey. She didn't notice but Ben rolled her to her side and covered her in the comforter as come and slick slide out of her streaked with blood. Evidence of his brutality, and now once again his alpha was sated. 

 

He got his phone from his back pocket and quietly made his way into the living room shutting the door quietly. 

 

The phone rang two times before Luke answered his call.

“Ben? Is everything okay?” 

 

“Yes. I am with Rey, I’m gonna be out for a few day’s could you pass it along to Hux?” 

 

“Sure thing, now you call if you need anything okay.” He could hear his Luke’s barely contained amusement.

 

He hung up. No doubt Luke would be calling is mother immediately. Then Ben would have another fire to put out.

 

“Ben!” he turned to Rey’s call.

 

“I’m right here, I just called the office to let them know I would be out.”

 

“I I thought you had left.” She was sitting up in bed with a blanket wrapped around her. “I thought you were gone.” She was hyperventilating.

 

In a full blown panic attack. Ben was on her in an instant, wrapping himself around her and rocking her against his chest like she was a small child. She knew he was here now but she couldn't stop the emotion that came out of her. 

 

“It’s okay Rey, you can cry. I’m here.” And she did cry. Her tears feel onto his skin.

 

When her breathing had returned to normal Ben shifted her so she was looking at him, “Are you hungry?” he pushed the hair away from her face and his thumb brushed away tears.

 

“You have a thing for feeding me don't you? Is it some odd hidden kink I’m not aware of?” Rey accused.

 

Ben laughed, a genuine full laugh. “No, no kink. I do have to say I like feeding you though. You are getting warmer.” He felt her head.

He lifted her from the bed and carried her to her big red couch, “Put my throw down will you? I don't want to ruin my poor couch” she laughed. Come was still seeping out of her.

 

He laid her there on her throw blanket and went in search of food naked. 

She wanted to laugh, Ben Solo was traipsing around her apartment naked. He wanted to stay with her here. 

 

Curled up on Ben’s lap Rey was spoon feed chicken noodle soup that had amazingly survived her throwing it to the ground. They watched a slow boring documentary about the monsoons, which Ben had to laugh at how ironic that was. He cut up apple and watched her intently as she munched on it, and if any juice escaped her mouth he kissed it away. 

 

Ben’s cock was hard and insistent against Rey’s back. He wasn't moving though, he would wait patiently for her to be ready for him again. He was unable to focus on anything but her though, as her scent seemed to shift even higher blooming into something of a musk. A bit different than her normal smell. He found he was hyper focused. He was in rut. He was in rut with Rey his sweet sweet girl. 

He wasn't even aware of himself as he started rubbing his wrist all over her, as if he could possibly scent her further. She sighed contently against his attentions though seemed content to cuddle against him.

 

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” 

 

Rey smiled, “So hot, it’s crazy you are like a furnace. But everywhere you touch feels better.I’m so happy you stayed” she leans back against him.

 

“Rey I’m not going to leave you like your parents did. And I’m not going to boss you around like that asshole from you childhood. I want to be here with you and take care of you. You are not going to be alone, never again if I can help it.

 

His hands glide down the front of her body to her cunt. He runs his fingers over it.

 

_“You cunt is so hot Rey. It’s warmer than before Omega.”_ He let out a shuttering breath, licking his lips.

 

“You should drink so of your water Rey.” he watched her intensely as she finished her glass.

 

_“Good girl”_ Rey moaned and slick streamed out of her.

 

_“Do you like when I call you a good girl Rey?”_ his husky voice had the women biting her lip. 

 

_“Yes alpha”_ She knows this feeling, the tight cramping in her womb. The uncontrollable urge to be filled.

 

He takes her back to bed, and she scrambles to her knees. Throwing her face in the sheets covered with their body fluids and gripping them as she shimmies her hips presenting herself to Ben.

 

_“Please Alpha please, Please I need you. I need it Please.”_

This was a compelling sight, combined with her scent that cause Ben Solo to almost lose his mind.

 

He was on her in a second, placing his strong legs outside of her he grabbed her hips and bottomed out in her. _”You’re so tight Rey.”_

 

Her walls hugged to him and the sensation curled into his stomach. For a moment all his muscles when a bit limp except for his throbbing cock.

 

He came back to himself as she rutted back against him. _“Please alpha, please I need it. Please hard.”_

 

His body pushed her down onto the bed as he laid over her thrusting against she peach shaped ass and took her arms over her hear his hands over hers. Their fingers intertwined, as he pounded into her from behind.

Letting out deep grunts with ever snap of his hips.

 

_“Yes! Alpha Yes, fill me up.Yes”_ Rey gripped his hands tightly.

 

Sweat glistened, rolling down Ben’s back as he worked himself in and out of her as she begged for more.

 

_“You cunt is all mine isn't it?”_ Ben paused and growled in her ear. His breath passed by her mating gland on her back.

 

_“Yes! Alpha all yours no one else! I want to be your omega, I want your knot, and your mark and your come.”_ She was babbling as he went back to pounding into her.

 

Ben could barely hear Rey’s whimpers and whines underneath him, his ears seemed muffled as he licked and sucked on her mating gland.

 

When she said she wanted his mark he seemed spurred on to bite down, breaking the skin. When he did she cried out and came around him. Rey’s gland reacting to his bite but releasing floods of oxytocin,as well as Ben DNA combining in her gland that will in time change her very scent. She is a claimed Omega. 

He holds her down and thrust his knot inside her, she seems to go limp beneath him. 

This time as his cock jerked and throbbed her flutters seemed to rhythmically milk him. His hearing came back and released his bite and kissed and suck at the mark. _His, all his,_ His alpha wanted Rey, chose Rey.

 

She moans against his mouth as he narcotically licks and tends to the most important thing to him in this moment, his mark on Rey’s back. His knot which before had felt so hot and stung now felt like best stretch filling her exquisitely.

 

Her cramping is gone and she doesn't feel so terribly hot, it isn't like when she is by herself.Ben starts purring against her back, then she smiles, its perfect. “I think I’m in love with you.” she whispers.

 

 

“I know I am in love with you.” He replies. 

 

When his knot releases her, he is between her legs pushing the come back in, then slowly rubbing come all over her body. She slowly falls asleep. 

 

She wakes at two am and slowly frees herself from Ben’s grip. She is hot and needy. _Don’t wake him, don’t upset the alpha._ She is torn.

 

He rolls on his back and stretches his arm over his face. His breathing is even and shallow.

Ben’s cock on the other hand is hard and hot.

 

She takes it in her hands and fills it’s silky flesh. The head is spongy and precome beads at the slit.

 

Rey rubs her face on his cock and the scent glands at the base, breathing in deeply. Maybe he won't even wake up she thinks to herself.

 

She climbs over him and sits with her slick folds flush against him. Rey watched his stomach muscles rippled as they flexed underneath her. Ben was so built, how did she not realize how sculpted his body was before. She takes him in to her slow and tries so hard to be quiet as she does.

 

“My needy Omega didn't even wake me?” he looks up as her from sleepy half lidded eyes.

“How does it feel to fuck yourself on my cock sweetheart?”

 

“Good, so good.” She whispered.

 

“You’er doing well, taking it so well Rey. Use my cock,just like that.” She was shaking as she finally took it all the way in. 

 

Ben let her slowly ride him for a while as he rubbed his hands over her breast and hips.

 

He finally grunted with impatience and tilted her body forward thrusting up into her. 

 

“Ahh.” she moaned as her breast bounced with from him ramming into her.

 

_“Look at you! You are so fucking tight. So wet for me, my beautiful girl”_ Ben’s voice was low a heavy with arousal. 

 

He kissed her hard as he pushed even deeper insider her locking his knot there as her walls shuttered and contracted. 

 

She was withering and reduced to babbles against his neck, her orgasm seemed prolonged by the steam of hot come against her cervix.

 

“Sleep Rey, I’ve got you.” He held her close and panted into her hair. The room swirled with theirscents and Rey was sure it would never fade. She fell asleep with a small sweet smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, next chap Rey is gonna drop a big old bomb on her Alpha!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Rey’s only became more out of it as her heat continued on. She needed to be in contact with Ben in some way to be happy, touching or fucking.

 

He ate up all her affections and gave it back ten fold. Somehow he got her in the shower and she vividly remembers him slowly washing her body, treating her thighs tenderly as they were covered in hickeys and bites marks. Rey had tears running down her face.

 

“No one has ever taken care of me like you have, no one has ever been so good to me.” He held her in the shower and they swayed a bit. Like their own private slow dance. 

 

“I really like taking care of you.” But soon the sweet sentiment changed and Rey was nipping at his neck.

 

_“I love when my alpha takes care of my pussy.”_ She whispered. She gave him a little mischievous smile. Her hands ran down his body towards his bouncing hard on.

 

She was bent over being filled with his cock before she could even touch him.

 

“I was just trying to get you clean Rey. And look what you did! Now I’m gonna make you cover you in come again.” He growled as he pounded into her. 

 

_“I’m sorry Alpha, I don't want to be clean. I want to be all dirty again.”_

 

“Can’t keep my fucking hands off you Rey.” he snapped his hips and set a punishing pace. And it was true, as much as Rey was begging for him Ben seemed to be unable to go more then three hours without knotting her. 

 

He goes on taking care of her. She eats very little and naps between bouts of sex. She seems to only answer questions with whimpers and coos. He keeps her hydrated and comfortable as possible.

 

Then one night they fall asleep and neither is woken up by need. Ben wakes and feels rested. His body feels good, like really good. He shifts against Rey and his cock isn't hard, he feels a twinge of soreness around the base of his length.

 

Knotting Rey had been a process of learning a new body part. He felt more in touch with his designation than ever before.

 

Rey wasn’t burning up, she was sleeping soundly covered in a sheet. Her heat was over. As odd as it had been being completely in a trance for that span of time, it had been amazing. Ben felt as though he had a real understanding behind what people now talked about when they started talking about heats. It had been perfectly beautiful, and he began to wonder if maybe he was a romantic at heart. He would fall at Rey’s feet, she could destroy him. 

 

And after mating her like that she just might. Now he would have to face the music. Some people dated, and spent a heat or two before bonding. A lifetime together was a long time to be bonded if you didn't see eye to eye.

 

He and Rey had done the beta equivalent of a vegas wedding. His mother was going to kill him. Rey may kill him. He uncle would congratulate them and laugh. Oh he was going to never let this go. 

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair and then took and deep breath. Rey was going to be hungry. She was gonna be real hungry when she woke up soon. And maybe some bacon and eggs would soften the whole “Hey I am sorry I bite you and tied you to me forever” speech.

 

He had a week spent in her kitchen and he now felt very comfortable as he pulled out a pan and eggs. Rey lived without a coffee maker which baffled him. He had to boil water in a kettle and use some odd pour over device, he had a lot to learn about her. He got even more confused when he pulled out a bag of coffee to find whole beans. He set them aside and started making food he could understand.

 

Rey was always out of reach to him, now he was with in her space and he felt overwhelmed by the amount he didn't know about her. Her netflix list was an odd list of adult cartoons and random documentaries, and while he didn't want to judge a person who watched Rick and Morty followed up with an exposé on the production of counter fit parmesan cheese he was. She was very different then he had assumed.

 

Ask him how many scars she had? Or how she liked her cunt petted till she came? Sure he could tell you.

 

But how she got the scars, didn't have a clue. How she made coffee from a medieval contraption? 

 

But what about what she wanted to do with her life? Or what music she like? He didn't know.

 

He wasn't cooking long when she came out. She was wearing a big t-shirt. “Hey” She smiled and came into the kitchen wrapping her arms around him.

 

He slowly enveloped her in a hug. This was not what he had been expecting.

Anger maybe, quiet resentment. 

 

“I’m making some breakfast.” He said simply. 

 

“Oh good you found the melitta for coffee! I can make some. I always burn bacon so you should just keep me away from it. I have to end up putting it in the oven on a baking sheet.” She chatter’s on as they go about cooking. And it’s surprisingly easy. He relaxes just a hair.

 

They sit at her table where it all started and she gives him a cup of coffee. 

 

“This is surprisingly good. I did wonder how you could survive without a coffee maker.” Ben took another deep drink of coffee.

 

“Thank you! I lived without electricity for three years so I had to find some real creative ways of doing everyday things.” Ben feels very aware that she has a whole past, a whole story that he wants to hear.

 

She looked rather pale all of a sudden.

 

“Ben we need to talk.” She whispered.

 

Here it comes, he thought. The other shoe had to drop and he should just take it like a man. Spend the rest of his days making it up to her. Trying to earn her forgiveness. He had watched his father spend many days trying to earn forgiveness from his mother for his outrageous stunts.

 

“Ben I didn't expect you to come to me, or see me through my heat. I am so happy you did though. I have never met someone I connect with like I connect with you. And I hope that isn't just all these bonding hormones talking. I felt it before, there was this pull to you. I understand if what I say next makes you angry.” She looked like she was about to cry and he reached over and took her hand.

 

“Rey whatever you have to say is fine. I shouldn't have bite you without talking to you about it before hand it was very presumptuous of me. I have no excuses other than I was being possessive. I have never been that out of my head before. That isn't how I would have wanted it to happen. You didn't deserve that.” Ben looked at her and she gave him a shy smile.

 

“Ben I’m not mad you bonded with me. I liked it. I actually loved it, maybe that shows how crazy I really am. I was going to say I didn't prepare to spend my heat with anyone. I wasn't on any birth control. I totally forgot. I think I may be able to get a plan B of some sorts, I just totally didn't expect this. And if you don't want me too then we can figure something out. You know I might not even get pregnant” She rabbles it all out.

 

“Rey its up to you. It’s your body, and if you want to get an emergency birth control then I will help you do that. I will support you either way.” He delivers his response slowly trying to find a way to convey his meaning without letting his true feeling show.

 

Every Alpha naturally wants their mate pregnant. It is normal for him to feel a sense of sadness at the idea Rey doesn't want to be pregnant with his child. He can’t have his own selfish feelingspressure her to do something she doesn't want.

 

Rey felt a bit torn, she didn't feel ready for a child. How could she be a mother when she had no idea how to be a mother? She had no example except tv and a few outside observations of her friends with their moms. 

 

 

She had never faced such a problem before. Now a hypothetical child hung in the balance and she wasn't sure how to preceded.

 

If you had asked her a week ago she would have laughed and said she would most defiantly have a birth control shot _Before_ she ever laid a finger on an alpha. But here she was most defiantly not on birth control. She would say she had a few years to figure out how to mother and be nurturing. She hadn’t seen Maui yet, or hiked the Yosemite trails. She had things she still wanted to do. 

 

“You want children?” Rey asks softly. Ben takes a moment to answers, he doesn't quite know the way he wants to answer. 

 

“Only if you’re willing to give them to me.When your ready” He looks down at his breakfast and eats a piece of bacon. 

 

She smiles at him. “Okay.” 

 

The conversation doesn't end in any sort of final agreement and Rey gets her phone and calls her clinic to get an appointment. As she is on hold, she leans over to Ben. 

 

“I am so sore, I don't want to see your penis for a week!” She smirks at the way he blushes.

 

“Good thing I put on pants this morning.” He retorts.

 

They shower together and it feels as if he has always been with her. He cleans her and she sighs into him. 

 

“I want you to move to my house.” Ben doesn't ask, he decides to make his wishes known. He can't look into her eyes he is to scared of what he might find there, so he just lays his head against her shoulder.

 

“Mmm will you feed me all the time like you do now?” She takes the loofa and starts to wash his body in turn and this has not happened before. He likes how she is taking her job very seriously causing her brow to wrinkle as she works the soap subs over his arms.

 

“I have four months left on my six month lease on this place. I don’t even know how I would begin. I have all this stuff. You can be the one to look through my terrible rental agreement and figure it out.” She teases.

 

He turns her away from him and hugs her from behind, they are both soapy and not slippery. He kisses her neck, “I can do that, if you get some different shampoo.” He hates the scent neutralizing soap and shampoo she has. They smell clinical and kill her wonderful natural scent that he had grown to love. 

 

“I spent the last four years trying to hide my scent, it will be weird not to.” She smiled. It would be nice to buy normal things, like a beta. Rey didn't have to worry about random Alphas giving her a hard time, she was mated and would give off a tinged scent that would act as a deterrent against other alphas. 

 

They dress quickly. He looks rather rumpled in his wrinkled shirt that he had worn last week. This was the least put together she had ever seen Ben look.

 

He was parked in the ally by her house, he opened the passenger door of the BMW and she got in.

 

His car was only a few years old and was in immaculate condition. She drove a wood paneled station wagon, made in ’84. The floor board was almost giving out so that she could just see the road as she drove. 

 

She didn't want to be embarrassed by the fact that she was fairly poor, but it was bound to come up. They had so much to talk about. Ben seemed happy enough to hold her hand and drive in silence. He was a quiet person and she felt a bit intimidated about how to start a conversation. Everything sounded stupid in her head. 

 

 

 

He parked the car in front of a brick walk up. It was in the nice part of the city. It’s unspoken but known that they wouldn’t be parting ways now. 

 

She walks into his place, which is a few steps up from her humble abode.High ceilings with crown molding, a beautiful fireplace with a large wood mantel. The dollar signs start adding up in Rey’s head. Then she is hit by how ingrained his scent is here, it smells so nice and cozy. 

 

Rey follows him to his bedroom and watches him change.

 

“Okay spill, how can you afford this place?” She regarded him carefully.

 

“Well it is actually my families home. It was in my grandmother Padme’s estate. Then my mom other kept it so when she did business in the city she could stay here. Thats what wealthy people do. They just keep things they don’t need. So when I got into grad school here in the city she gave me the place. I’m thankful because it’s a great place but there are a lot of memories connected with this place. So I have spent the last three year redoing most of it.” He was here when he and Han had a particularly nasty argument over a Thanksgiving dinner, and Ben fondly remembers tearing down the dining room wall. He told his mother it was to make it more open concept but really it was some of the best therapy he could have ripping that wall to shreds. Building something that was his.

 

“You family is wealthy? I would not have guessed that one. Luke seems much more the beach bum almost.” She lounged on his bed. She rolls and buries her face into his pillow appreciating his scent, then she gets the hint of something awful.

 

Ben almost envied her how she seemed so comfortable in her own skin. She never seemed intimidated or awkward. 

“How were you still single?” He asked from his dresser.

 

“Seriously?” He added, if he thought he could get away with it he would jump her.

 

She jumps from the bed, and looks grossed out. 

 

“Whats wrong?” He throws her a confused look. 

 

“Your bed smells like six different nasty beta’s! Don’t you wash your sheets!” she hates how possessive and jealous she sounds.

 

“I can assure you I have washed my sheets.I haven't brought someone home in months” he walked over to the bed shirtless and picks up the pillow. He doesn't smell anything.

 

“I just smell me” he throws the pillow back on the bed.

 

“Are you jealous Rey.” he seats on the bed in question in front of Rey as she stands glaring at his bed.

 

“No!” she crosses her arms trying to look tough.

 

“hmm Well I may have had a few women here in this bed. Do you want me to buy you a new bed? I will, one just for you and I.” He smiles and wraps his arms around her hips and rubs his face over her stomach. 

 

His frame is so big compared to her and Rey can’t help but run her fingers through his hair. His scent washes over her and the tension seems fizzle to nothing. _"I_ _will buy a bed just for us"_ Bens voice makes her stomach flip.

 

“A bed just for us?” she smiles 

 

“Sheet too, pillows what ever you want.I would buy it today right now!” He leans into her hands as they massage his scalp. She giggles at how he is responding like a big puppy dog having his ears scratched.

 

“Before I move in you buy a new mattress, and sheets, and pillows. I won’t be sleeping in that bed alpha. I don't ever want to smell another women’s scent in your bedroom ever again.” She sounds a touch scary and Ben is vaguely reminded of his mother. 

 

 

It should scare him more than it does, but his is grinning as he lays kisses on her exposed collar bone. “Yes,Omega.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“And what day did you heat start?” the doctor was not Rey’s normal physician but it was five in the evening on a Friday so she would take what she could get.

 

 

“Last Friday.” Rey waited patiently for her to look over her calendar and see what her options were.

 

“Well post heat birth control is only about thirty percent effective.” She said in a stern voice. Like Rey didn't know!

 

“Sorry, we will give you the shot and hope for the best” She gave a sympathetic smile.

 

“You have options though. If you do become pregnant you can always terminate. Or adoption if you don't think your ready for a child.” The doctor’s tone changed. It was a sensitive subject, and made Rey tense up.

 

“No matter what your Alpha tells you, you have options. Okay?” The doctor gave Rey a prescription for an ointment to help heal her sore nether regions, and suggested a hot bath with epson salt.

 

Rey took a pause to just breath after the doctor left. This happened for a reason, she felt that Ben was a part of that. He was meant to find her, and if a child came of that union they would figure it out.

 

He silently took her to CVS and didn't ask about the details of her appointment. His nerve were on edge to ask her.

 

Do you feel pregnant? 

So did I put a baby in you? 

Did all that come do its job?

 

 

And he had an erection in the parking lot. He loses it as soon as he reads his text messages 

 

Mom

 

Luke called me last night, you will be at dinner next Sunday. We want to meet our daughter in law.

 

There was no room for disagreement. Leia was pissed, he could feel it. She would act all sweet then get him alone to really let him have it.

 

It was like she found out he had pot at horse camp all over again.

 

Rey came back apologizing for the wait. She ended up getting her prescriptions and sixty bucks worth a random purchase.

 

“That place just sucks me in! Anyway’s my poor vagina hurts like hades, what do you think about getting a pizza from Minsky’s and curling up on my couch with me to watch part two of this amazing documentary on inner city drag queens that save baby hedgehogs?” She is so excited and cute he can’t help but smile.

 

“That sound pretty amazing.” He laughs. How is he going to tell her.

 

“Right?! I mean I can totally explain part one to you! They do an event to raise funds for old neonatal incubators for the hedgehog babies and all sorts of craziness ensues.” She calls the pizza order in and learns that Ben likes an odd buffalo chicken pizza which Rey raises her eyebrows at.

 

“That sounds so weird.” 

 

“It’s so good! Like I crave that pizza.” He admits.

 

Rey never felt very comfortable taking to many chances on crazy food items, she always felt a twinge of fear that she wouldn't like it and waste her money. She still got nervous when she handed over her credit card even if she knew it was going to run she had dealt with her debit card declining more times then she could count.

 

 

She ordered pepperoni and promised she would try the odd concoction that he liked so much. 

 

 

They are cuddled into her couch and she chatters away. She learns that Ben has amazing taste in pizza, and that he is a wiz at rental agreements. 

 

“Did you know that you have a clause about not allowing betta fish in the apartment. Not fish, it is specifically betta fish. So weird. And there are six pages on mold. This agreement is almost laughable in how its arranged. I don't think half of this stuff is even legal.” He is reading the same page for the sixth time. 

 

She has become to engrossed in her show and leans into him. “Yeah the landlord is a crazy old man. Yoda, doesn't speak very good english.” She is now on her third slice of his pizza and he smiled.

 

“You have eaten almost half my pizza Rey. Do you like it?” He smirks.

 

“It’s okay” she is blushing.

 

“Okay here it is, A tenet can sublease the apartment. OR the tenet can buy the lease out for three months rent and lose of security deposit. This guy is no joke. How much is this place?” He is still searching, hoping he can find something to do with a mating clause.

 

“350 a month, security deposit was 700.” she finishes off her beer and offers him another.

 

“That is so cheap?!” Ben exclaims.

 

“How? Hux rented a room for that price!” He still can’t believe it. 

 

“Okay don’t get freaked out but before I lived here a serial killer totally lived here.” she was waiting just drinking her beer and laying on the couch with her feet in his lap. 

 

“What?” He didn't want to be freaked out.

 

“Yeah, guess he like killed all these kids here. So there are a few stains and it sorta has to be disclosed before you are allowed to rent it. So Yoda had to tell, and give me the crimes report before I signed. It’s such a good deal cause he was desperate.” She didn't sound fazed.

 

“And you didn't get creeped out at all?” Ben was dumbfounded once again. 

 

“I lived in a shed for like years, I am just happy the place has running water. Plus the dude is dead. Not like he is gonna come back to see his old place.” She shrugged.

 

“He died? Here?” Ben is slowly beginning to think that a few grand wouldn't be that bad to get her out of the lease.

 

“Yeah brought two little boys back here and they ganged up on him and stabbed him. There is a pretty bad stain on the hardwoods but I got this rug from the goodwill and it covers it like perfectly.” She smiles down at her rug. It was a shabby blue and white rope rug that was tattered around the edges.

 

“Rey I will buy you lease if you leave this house of horrors! I can not believe you didn't even think it was freaky. What if its haunted!”

 

“Ghost are not real Ben! You believe in ghost?” She was laughing.

 

“Yes, because they are very real! Have you not seen any of the episodes in the twelve seasons of ghost hunters?” He seemed to think that would be enough evidence. 

 

“Oh my gosh! I can’t believe you watch ghost hunters.” she is biting back more giggles.

 

“Yeah it’s a bit embarrassing… I mean I know the science isn’t there. Maybe one day they will find a why to really prove it though.”

 

“It’s not to embarrassing, in middle school I would stay after classes in the computer lab to write some pretty crappy Stargate SG-1 fan fiction.” 

 

“Really?” he is a bit surprised, and the serial killers blood stain that lurked underneath Rey’s couch are long forgotten as they begin to divulge all their secrets.

 

Ben is more relaxed with Rey and they soak in her tub. Then he watches as she reads the directions of her odd tube of ointments with a frown.

 

“Do you need help?” he has a towel hanging on his hip barely concealing the erection bathing with her had given him.

 

“You want to put ointment on me?” she is still reading the directions with a rather put off face. 

“It says it should go inside too? Lord how odd” she is opening the tube and gives it an experimental sniff.

 

“Get on the bed.” His voice turns dark as he takes the medication from her. She sits on the bed shyly. 

 

“Lay back and spread your legs” his voice is commanding and a thrill runs through Rey as his tone.

 

While she had been naked since they had taken a bath she hadn't felt naked until now.

Rey was aware of everything, from how her nipples were hard and how her stomach was covered in goose bumps.

 

During her heat she had felt such overwhelming need, and she hadn't had any time to overthink. Now though she was thinking about everything as he gave the direction a once over and glanced at her.

 

He coated his fingers blue gel like salve and gentle smeared the cooling substance over her swollen lips. Her was getting wet, but unlike when she was in heat it was just a sheer glisten.

 

“How does that feel?” he asked as she moaned softly when his fingers swiped over her clit.

 

“It’s really cold” she sighed. “It feels good. I felt so hot and it’s been throbbing all day.” 

 

His cock twitches and he gets more gel. When he slides his fingers inside of her he cannot stop the groan that escapes his throat.

 

She is so tight, and so wet.

 

“Rey is this turning you on?” he pumps his fingers in and out of her and his thumb rubs her.

 

“No.” she lies suddenly very embarrassed that him putting ointment on her, which is the least sexy thing she could have possibly have thought up is really turning her on.

 

“It’s so wet, it’s going to wash away all that gel.” His fingers are now making obscene squelching sounds inside her. Her face turns beet red and she grasps at her sheets.

 

“Oh god I’m gonna come” she whimpers and licks her lips.

 

“Thats it let go, I got you. Come for me” he whispers mesmerized as he watches her pussy come around his fingers. This too is different from before, there is no gush of slick and she doesn't clamp down as much as softly flutters. Then she pushes his hands away panting, “SO sensitive. Can’t too much.” 

 

She opens her eyes a few seconds later and smiles up at him, “That was nice. I like this ointment, maybe you could put it one me again tomorrow night?” He laughs.

 

“I will put it on you anytime you want” he leans down to kiss her.

 

“Can I?” she motions to his cock.

 

“Can you what?” he knows he shouldn’t be so coy with her, his shy little Omega. But he just can’t help himself.

 

“Can I touch it?” she whispers looking so unbelievably innocent.

 

“Yes” he lays back for her and brushes her hair out of her face as she kneels beside him and undoes his towel. Wrapping her hands around his hardness she gives an experimental tug. 

 

She watches him closely as she slowly brings her mouth down to him and places a sweet kiss on his head.

 

He swallows hard, and her lips open to engulf him in her hot mouth.

 

Working her hands and mouth together he gives her praise and begs that she not stop.

 

“Please Rey, yes in your mouth please like that.” He is so close.

 

“Rey I’m gonna” he goes to take himself from her mouth but she takes him in as deep as she can and he comes in the back of her throat.

 

She pulls back a moment later and coughs a bit. “Sorry I wasn’t expecting so much to come out” she wipes her mouth and coughs again.

 

“Fucking christ Rey” He lays his head back and tries to get himself together.

 

“Was it good?” she asks leaning over him.

 

“It was very good.” And he knows it was so good because it was her. She was like an aphrodisiac tailored to Ben Solo.

 

She turned out the lights and they crawled under her covers in the fresh sheets she had put on her bed. 

 

“Rey” Ben said in the darkness, “Will you come to dinner next Sunday with my family?” 

 

“Um yeah sure” Rey felt a sharp nervousness at the thought of meeting Ben’s parents. Thats what families did though, after you were mated you met each other families. 

 

Rey had no Sunday dinner to invite Ben too and that causes her heart to ache if only for a moment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the weekend was spent with Ben helping Rey sell or donate the things in her apartment. They both felt a compulsive need to get Rey moved into his house as soon as possible. After putting an ad on Craig’s list clearly stating the apartment was the home of a serial killer six people came to look at it. Finally a rather odd man came to look the place over on Sunday. 

 

“So this is where it happened huh?” he was kneeling by Rey’s old couch. 

 

“Yeah want to see it?” Rey seemed unfazed by this mans creepiness and Ben was beginning to wonder if she was immune to bad vibes.

 

“Yes!” he almost squealed. After seeing the odd decoloration of the hardwoods he signed some paper work and she shook his hands.

 

Ben hadn’t told her that in the morning he had to stop by his house to have a new mattress delivered after making a quick stop by to rent a van for her things. He knew people always talked about the odd nesting instinct that is said to occur after bonding but he was feeling it big time. Rey was too, she held little sentiment when it came to personal possessions and had actually made money on some of her items that she had taken from thrift stores and spruced up with some paint and elbow grease.

 

She was fine with moving into his home as long as he rid his place of that damn mattress. He bought a king sized memory foam mattress and new sheets.

 

One subject that they had not agreed on was her car. He called it a death trap. Which she had taken it personally and huffed for three hours while they filled the moving van with boxes of her things.

 

“It has gotten me through all of college and is still running just fine. Any way I have to pay off my student loans before I even think about getting a new car. I have like no credit and I am a research assistant I make like no money.”She was a little offended that he just thought she should get rid of a car that had never let her down. 

 

He didn't say another word on the subject. A lot of change was going on, and Rey was baring the brunt of it. He didn't have to move or give up his furniture. Ben was trying to be sympathetic, but he really just wanted to scrap her car for junk and take her shopping.

 

“Hey I’m sorry Rey I just haven't ever really worried about money” he took her hands and made her look at him.

 

“Okay I know you make a bit more as a phd but how have you never had to worry about money?” She asked incredulously.

 

“Isortahaveatrustfund.” He mumbled.

 

He loaded the last box and was trying to make sure nothing stop the doors from closing.

 

“What a minute a trust fund? Ben how rich are you?” She looks bit taken aback.

 

Ben didn't think the ally way behind her house would be the best place to have this particular conversation.

 

“We can talk about it later it is complicated” He whispers. 

 

It is dark that Sunday night and Rey smiles as she looks around Ben’s living room covered in her boxes.

 

“I promise I will figure out where to put all of this eventually” she whispers. She feels odd in his home still. She will miss the fact that her apartment had been scented perfectly by them. Now she was out of her element. Then he takes her to the bedroom and there is the new bed.

 

“How did you get a new bed already?” she whispered seating a box of clothes down.

 

“Oh I made a few calls, I promised a new bed didn't I?” 

 

He starts moving some winter clothes and suits he hasn’t worn in years over to the closet in the guest room. She had her own side and the reality is just hitting her when Ben breaks her from the deep canyon of her thoughts.

 

“Rey, Do you want some dinner? There is an amazing taco place two blocks over we can walk to” she smiles and they eat tacos outside with imported beer and he wipes salsa from her chin.

 

“Can you believe we did all that in one weekend?” Rey is exhausted, but very satisfied. She was home with her Alpha now and everything could be figured out later. 

 

“Watching you eat turns me on.” He leans over to whispers it in her ear and looks totally normal. Now she notices just how intensely he is staring at her.

 

“Really? Like right now?” he nods with a straight face.

 

He has his hair hidden under a baseball cap and she is in the clothes she wore to move. They look like they spent the day moving and sweating. Rey feels about as sexy as an old boot.

 

“The way you stretch in the morning makes me wet” she gazes over at him doubling down on this odd game they are playing. It did in fact do things to her to watch him get out of bed and stretch out yawning and rubbing his face. His scent so concentrated after sleeping in her bed. Which was the one item from her apartment that she was very sad to see go. Ben could hardly sleep in a full size bed forever though.

 

“I like to think about fucking you over your desk at the lab. I would think about it all the time at work” He isn’t smirking and there is no hint of jest in his voice. They had been touching and exploring each other but Rey hadn't yet attempted sex again. She was starting to lose patients, and a week was such a long time.

 

“It was hard to talk to you at work because I kept almost calling you Alpha” she was a bit embarrassed about that one.

 

“I stole you address from my uncles office” 

 

“I smelled a sweater you left in the break room because no one was around” Rey can’t believe they are talking about these things but it’s making her incredibly hot.

 

“I may have slashed Matt’s tires after he mentioned wanting to ask you out” Ben knows he lost control there and was very ashamed of his actions, well kind of ashamed. Ben is totally not ashamed and Matt can go die.

 

“I had sex dreams about you and woke up having an orgasm” she takes another swig of beer. 

 

“Fuck.” He whispers leans back in his chair and relaxes his head on the back of the chair.

 

“Can we get our check please?” He asks the waitress nonchalantly.

 

She is so wet by the time they reach his house she races him up the stairs where they take their time scenting the new bed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap Rey watches Rick and Morty? Ben went to Horse Camp? Her birthcontrol is only thirt percent effective? Ben believes in ghost? You read it here first people. These two have to go to work in the morning and their coworkers are going to be a bit suprized about the whole thing. It's been nice letting them have time in their own little world, but now we have to get back in the grind.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first fanfiction in like three years, first ever here. I have never written about A/B/O so I kinda did my own thing. Rey bulking an alpha command was kind of my own spin on it. Any who hope you liked it, I just thought I would put it out in the universe for fun! Sorry for any grammer mistakes in advanced. Thanks for reading.


End file.
